The Age Old Question
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: [Written for International Fanworks Day.] Bruce and Tony 'debate' the age old question... Which Star Trek is better TOS or TNG, and Clint, well Clint's just here for the trolling.


Title: The Age Old Question.

Fandom: The Avengers (MCU)

Rating: PG13

Summary: Bruce and Tony 'debate' the age old question... Which Star Trek is better TOS or TNG, and Clint, well Clint's just here for the trolling.

Notes: Written for International Fanworks Day. Also I blame ChibiYoda for this.

"You're joking, please tell me you're joking..."

"I most certainly am not, the Original Series was the best Star Trek. It introduced the world to good TV Sci-fi."

"Bruce you're killing me here! How can you even say that? Next Gen is _whole_ _worlds_ better... Better scope, better story-lines, better graphics, more rounded characters."

"Oh please Tony that is utter crap, better story lines? Have you not watched 'City on the edge of forever?' How does that not trump anything Next Gen can offer?"

"What? Seriously? One episode does not a winner make Bruce! And besides how do episodes like 'Measure of a Man' and 'Clues' not take a steaming great dump over the whole Original Series I don't know."

"Should have known you'd be biased toward the Data episodes. You did after all create your own sentient AI after all."

"Biased? _Biased!?_ Are you _shitting_ me? Like you're one time talk focusing on a Bones driven episode..."

Clint walked into the communal area, looked briefly confused for a minute and then took a seat next to Natasha who was sat at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of raisin bran. Beside her sat Steve and Thor who both looked so utterly perplexed at the argument happening five feet in front of them that Clint had to resist the urge to pat them on their heads. Instead he turned to Natasha, eyebrow raised and asked the question.

"What are the genius twins arguing about?"

The Widow just rolled her eyes and took another bite of her cereal, crunching it viciously. Knowing that he wasn't about to get the information from her he turned his attention to Steve, who was starting to look the teensiest bit uncomfortable.

"Cap?"

The frowned at the counter "I think it's over some TV show, the keep uttering things like 'Next Gen' and 'Original Series' but I really don't have a clue what they're talking about and I'm starting to get a little worried about Bruce's temper..."

Clint couldn't help himself he let out a snort of laughter, quickly stifling it behind his hand. Seriously how the fuck was this his life when The fucking Hulk and Iron Man, two grown ass men were arguing over which Star Trek franchise was the best at the breakfast table... well bar, whatever the location was besides the point. Seriously though, _h__ow was this his life? _

Natasha must have sensed his devious little mind whirring and grabbed hold of his wrist squeezing it tightly.

"Clint, whatever you're thinking _don't_." She hissed.

The archer put on a face of pure innocence that was literally fooling no one.

"I'm not thinking anything, I was just going to grab an apple."

"I'm warning you _urod_ don't do anything stupid." Nat tightened her grip again and Clint let out a little yelp of pain pulling his arm away as fast as he could when Natasha released it.

He gave her a wounded expression which she promptly ignored and knowing he wasn't about to get any sympathy anytime soon grabbed his apple and headed toward the door. Just as he was about to leave though Clint turned on the ball of his foot so that he was directly facing the two bickering scientists.

"HEY NERDS!" He yelled, totally eclipsing Bruce and Tony's argument.

The two men in questions stopped their 'debate' and turned to face them, Tony with a look of affront on his face and Bruce looking resigned but irritated. At the breakfast bar Natasha was shooting daggers at him but since when had _that_ ever stopped him doing anything.

"Y'know I always thought that Voyager was the best Star Trek franchise."

The look of mingled horror, shock and disgust on both Bruce and Tony's faces was _Totally_. _Fucking_. _Worth_ any punishment that Natasha could think up and it took every ounce of self restraint not to just fucking lose it and start laughing like an idiot. Honestly Tony looked as if he'd thrown up in his mouth he looked so revolted at the idea. Taking this as his cue to leave Clint smiled broadly, took a huge bite of his apple and the promptly left the room (before Natasha actually started throwing daggers at him.)

The two geniuses just gaped for a second longer staring at the space Clint had occupied and then in tandem walked briskly after toward the door yelling after the archer.

"Barton what the actual fucking hell..." Tony.

"Clint you have got to be kidding me." Bruce.

At the breakfast bar the three remaining Avengers just sighed and finished their breakfasts.

Fanboys, what could you do with them?

~The End.~

Additional Notes: First off I would like to point out that I don't dislike Star Trek Voyager. I have quite a few hardcore Trekkie friends and they all agree that while voyager isn't bad it is slightly inferior to TOS and TNG, so thats my reasoning for that.

Secondly I haven't actually watched the episode (but it is now on my to watch list because it sounds amazing) Bruce references but after doing some research on fav TOS episodes this one popped up a fair bit. The two Tony references however are two of my complete fans from TNG.

Lastly urod is Russian for moron.

Thanks for reading! You all get virtual Tribbles for your trouble!


End file.
